Nothing is the same
by Daylight Moondream
Summary: What happens when the guys get into an accident and wake up not remembering anything.Or where they are. But two years later the meet and forced together by someone who needs their help. And the truth well come out to the light. OOC and rated T for language and might change to M for future chapters.ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you don't minded that I did this but I couldn't stop thinking about this so I had to do it. I know you are all mad that I didn't update What I don't understand but I just couldn't stop thinking about this until I wrote it down and share it with you all. But don't worry I will update my other story. So please be a dear and read this little thing I wrote. Sorry if this was bad but I wrote this at one o'cloak in the morning.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH IF I DID I WOULDNT BE HERE WRITING ABOUT THEM NOW WOULD I. Even then I want nothing more then to own them but sadly I don't**

* * *

As the best friends drove through the night, thinking back on the events that just happened, they couldn't stop buzzing about it. The radio was loudly playing music. The moon light barely shining against the red glossy paint of the car. Laughs could be heard a mile away. "Wasn't the ride awsome" The hyperactive latino asked. "Yeah but it wasn't fun when you got us sent to the back of the line" The paled skined best friend commented "I said i was sorry how many time do i have to say it" " Not doing it in the first place would have been fine." Said the blonde with a chuckle. " Yeah but keep it down I'm trying to drive here" Replied the pretty face of the bunch. There were no sign of life for miles but that didn't bother any of them. Slowly getting closer to their destination a greyish car was making it's way towards them. But inch by inch they noticed that the car was on the wrong side of the road. " Umm... you guys I think the car is going the wrong way," Said the now worried latino. "That's ridiculous," Replided the smart boy. "Whatever just avoide him okay." Snapped the leader Trying to avoid collsion the pretty boy moved to the other side. It wasn't the brightest idea because the car moved to the other side. Yelling was heard and car horns were ringing but it was to late the two car collided. The red car was sent flying backwards and landed on it back with the four teens trapped inside. The driver to the grey car didn't stop, or care, at the impact but simple keep going crashing into the red car. It pushed past the wrecked car and drove away like nothing happened. Moans and groans were heard as the teens inside tried to register what happened. " Is everyone okay?" Moans replided to the blonde. " I can't feel my head" the Latino silently sayed. One by one the teens slowly faded to unconsciousness. A white car came slowly driving by with a teen girl trying once again not to be late. Behind her a van was coming up, speeding to pass by . The light haired blonde gasp as she saw, clearly a wreck car off to the side. Speeding up and going beside the car she got out and sprinted towards the trashed car. 'Oh my god please don't let anybody be dead under there.' after what seems like forever she finally gets to the car. Slowly she trys to get a look under the car. Her hand flies to her lips trying to hold back or screams or lunch from coming out. "Hey you alright?" The voice sents her flying out of her spot from the floor. " Wow their little miss'y sorry if I scaried you their." Turning she caugh the sight of what looks like a old man dressed up like a cowboy. " No it's okay it wasn't our fault," she replied trying to set her nervousness to eaise. The cowboy nodded then turned his attention the accident. "Do you know how this happened," he asked as he bent over to get a look of what's under the car. The blonde shook her head but feeling stupid that he can see her she answered "No I didn't just saw it on my way to work." The cowboy got up and looked at her "Well little Miss'y I say that someone was drinking a little and manged to flip the car." The blonde srunched her brows at the elderly man. " I don't think that's right," she responded getting a feeling that, that's not the whole truth. He shrugged and reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Well shot their is no signal out here," He put his phone away and looked back to the car. "Mind if you helped me getting them out?" The blonde thought about it before nodding. The old cowboy smiled and walked towards the car. "Okay I needed you to go to my van and move some stuff around while I get this fellows out of there," she nodded and sighed in relief, happy that she didn't have to see those bodies again. Making her way to the riggity van she paused to think why the cowboy was moving them to his van? And where does he plan on taking them? She shrugged those thought away as she opened the trunk of the van. It wasn't really a trunk because the back and the trunk connected.

But looking at it she can tell the cowboy was a farmer. Garden clippers were laid or thrown in a pile. A green worn out tool boxs was laying beside it. Rope was piled slightly on top of a chopping axe. A broken saw and hammer were lazliy laying on top of a potatoe sack. And a crate of tomatoes were sitting in the middle of the mess. She groaned a little but got to work after ten minutes she had finally been able to make some space. Even if it meant to move almost everything to the passenger seat. She turned and made her way back to the cowboy only to be meet by him carrying a pale boy in his arms. " Well all be darned you happened to make room in all that mess," He said with a smile as he looked in the back. She smiled at the complement and moved for him to get to work. He slowly but the pale boy down and went to go get the others. She looked at the face and felt as if she saw him before. She shoke her head and thought that it was impossible for her to have meet him. A minute later he came back with a latino with a deep cut on his forehead. She looked at his brusied face and felt a ping of sadness, guilt, and reconision. She swore she's seen him before but she couldn't bring a name to that face. Another minute goes by and the cowboy is back with a brunnett. This one face was completely covered in blooded and a metal stick was jammed into his arm. She shiver and tried to pry her eyes away from him but she couldn't her minded was screaming at her that she knew him. But she couldn't bring her self to remember. A minute later the cowboy comes back with the last victim. This one way worse then all the others. His blonde hair coated in dirt and blood. His cheeks scraped up from impacted. His shirt slightly torn and his jeans ripped. One of his shoes were missing and again she thinks she's seen him before. She shook her thought away as the cowboy closes the trunk. " well thank you for the help but I'll take it from here," he said with a tap of his hat and moved to the front of the van. "Wait can I ask where your taking them?" the blonde teen asked getting a bad feeling about the man. "I'm just going to take them the nearest hospital." She nodded her head "Do you mind telling me your name?" she asked wanting to make sure he wasn't on the most wanted list. The cowboy grinned and replied "Why sure little miss'y, my name is Sammy Morts, mind if I know your?" she hesitated. She doesn't want to get in any trouble but she responded "Jo Taylor" The old cowboy nodded and got in his van. "well Jo thanks for helping me out." she nodded. They said their good byes and the cowboy drove off. Jo made her way to her car and pulled out her phone. Not getting any bars she sighed and drove off, after a mile or two she finally got one bar and decided to call 911. She reported the accident and gave a location to the wreck. They told her that they were on their way. She hung up after that and made her way home, completly forgetting about her job. She made it to her apartment room at the famous palmwoods and went inside to crash in her bed. Her mind quickly drifting off to the teens in the car and how they looked so familiar. She dismissed the thought and let sleep take her away. As the old cowboy silently chucked to him self and how the plan worked a whole lot better then he thought. He didn't know that the girl would be there but she did help him a lot. He felt a bit of sadness for her to have to see that but he didn't think much of it. All he cares is that he had what he wanted and nothing going to stop him. He felt his blood bump in his veins with excitment. He never ment for them to flip the car but that's okay. Getting a little irratated with his disguses, he slowly took off his hat and then pulled of his mask. Letting the moon light show his dark skin. He evilly laughed to him self as he thought what his worst enemy would think when his most prized possesions went missing. He speeded his way to his destined loaction. Wanting to ended this fast to see the look on his rivals face in the morning. Slowly the sign leaving Los angels came into view and the darked skin man gave a sigh of relief as he past city limits. "Now to get ridded of Gustavo once and for all." He once again laughed to himself.

* * *

**To make things clear at first I wasn't planning on Jo being there but I need to make this a little bit more longer. I was going to make it from her point of view but that wouldn't make seen at the beginnig when they crashed. Another reason I wrote it like that was I wanted to write in third person because I was doing that in my English class and I liked it. Don't worrie more shit is about to happen in the next chapter. Sorry if me cussing is upsetting you but it was neccessary. And sorry that this author note is to long. Anyway hope you liked it and tell me what you think the "cowboy" is going to do to the boys! Be a darling and leave a pretty little review.**

-bigtimerushbtrforlife


	2. Chapter 2

** So here the next chapter I hope I didn't disapoint anybody and sorry if you waited to longer for this. Thanks Lucy Case(guest) and SaltTahneeBran for Reviewing,Following and Other. **

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

* * *

Groggy and irratated with the stupid beeping sounds a brunnette open his eyes to see his surroundings. He blinked, he was laying in a white room with a large glass window off to his left. Wires were coming out of his right arm and his left leg was in a cast. His whole body was sore, his left arm was banaged up. His hands flew to his face, wanting to feel skin but all he felt was more bandage. He started to panic the only thought going through his head was what happened to him. As if answering his question, A man in a white coat come in his looked to be thirty and had light brown hair. "Well hello there how are you feeling son" the brunnette started to panic. "wow easy there we don't want you to have a heart attack now." trying to control his breathing and sanity he asked "where am I ?" the doctor smiled "your in delwood hospital." the brunnette srunched his eyebrow, and tried to think on where this place was but came back with a blank. "were glad your awake... So if you don't mind I want to ask you some questions so that we can contact your family... Is that okay with you?" the brunnette nodded and the smile on the doctor grew. "Good! now mind telling me your name?" the brunnette thought for a minute. The only name coming to mind was Logan but that did feel right. "L-L-Logan..." the doctor nodded and started to write some things down. "okay Logan mind telling me your last name?" the brunnette thought and looked around trying to think of something. He looked out the window and saw that it's was dark outside. Like a lightbulb went off in his head he turned to the doctor and said with a grin, "knight" the doctor once again nodded and wrote some more things down. "well do you mine telling me who we should contact so that they can take you home?" the brunnette started to think again. You could see the gears of his brain move but no ideas came out. He started to panic... He couldn't seem to remember anything but his name. But yet his name didn't feel right either. The doctor not wanting to put too much pressure on him said "it's okay if you can't think of anyone, we well find them for you" the brunnette nodded and tried not to think much of it.

*down at the front desk*

A red haired girl came running up to an elderly lady on the computer. The red head looked like she just ran a marathon. I guess you can say she did by the way she ran to almost ever single hospital in town. Just wanting to find the person she looking for. The lady at the desk didn't notice her at first but when she was coughing it brings attention. "May I help you?" not much of a question and she never ment it. "y-y-yes *breathe* I-I-is *breathe and cough* t-t-t-there a crashed v-victim *breathe* h-h-here?" the red head drop her head on the conter trying to control her breathing, but not succedding by much. The lady typed away and clicked something here and there until "yes um... Logan...knight... Are you family?" the lady looked at the red head through her glasses which were low on her nose. The girl nodded her head just wanting to go and see him. "okay what relationship do you have with him?" "sister" the red head responded not wanting to waste anytime. The clerk rolled her eyes and clicked on more time. " okay... Room 578!" The red head dashed away to the elevator. Repeatly pushing the up button just wanting to go see him. After a minute the elevator doors finally opened and the girl rushed in. Her mind was racing faster then a race car. She was shaking with excitiment and fear. Endless possiblities flashed in her mind about her twin. The metal doors finally opened and she ran before anyone around had even blinked. Getting closer to her destination she thought about what she was going to say. Not really knowing what kind of condition he is in. The door to 578 was painted green and there were a couple of creaks here and there... The nob was silver and normal. It wasn't shiny, but the only reason why she stop and took in all the details of the door was because she couldn't open it. She couldn't bring her self to face her brother at all. After a pep talk she finally did open the door and she was paralyzed. His face was almost completely wrapped. She couldn't tell if it was him or not. She slowly took a step closer, he looked like he was asleep. She didn't want to distrupt him but she had to know. She walked the rest of the way to him and lightly shook him. He let out a groan and looked at her irratated that he was distrupted from his sleep. He froze he couldn't say anything at all. The red head looked at him then looked at his eyes. Those bright hazel eyes glowing with pain and unrecognition. She lightly smiled to her self, she finally found her brother. Those hazel eyes meeting identical hazel eyes with hope and effection. "who are you?" her heart shattered to a million pieces when she heard those three words. "you don't know me?" she wanted to hide under a rock and die. He shook his head, he didn't want to upset her but he couldn't help it. She looked down at her hands and thought about what that man had told her. About how when she found him he won't recognize her. She let her eyes look at his again, " I'm Sophie your twin," His eyes doubles in size. He couldn't form any words, like as if he forgot to even use words. "m-m-my t-t-twin?" Sophie nodded, she just wanted to take him home and get on with life. "No I don't have an sibilings... Let alone a twin!" the pieces to her heart shattered to more pieces. "well hello there, who might you be young lady?" she turned around to see a middle aged man in a white coat. she politley smiled and said "I'm Sophie. Logan'S twin sister." The doctor nodded his head and turned to Logan who was just sitting there more confused them ever. "do you mind stepping outside so that I could have a word with you?" the doctor asked. Sophie nodded her head and got up. She looked at her brother one more time before she walked out the door. The doctor followed behind her and closed the door so Logan can't hear them. "were terrible sorry we didn't warn you ahead of time... but we concluded that Logan has amnesia... And it will be a while before he remembers anything." Sophie face fall and her heart was completly turned to dust at the words the doctor said. "c-c-can he go home?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. all she wanted was to take him home and try to get him to remember. The doctor nodded his head "yes as a matter a fact he was supposed to go this morning but we had noone to release him to." Sophie nodded her head in understandment but she didn't care what they thought, all she cared about was getting out of their as soon as possible. "okay, now I need you to sign some papers then you can be on your way." Sophie smiled for the first time in a long time. A real smile not those fake once she gave to her friends and classmates. The middle aged man walk away to collect the release forms. She sighed and went back inside her brothers room. Opening the door he was sitting there looking at her, almost challenging for her to do something. She paused, her hands were sweaty, heart banging in her chest, and her eye was slightly twitching. She walked over to his bedside and took a seat in the chair right by his bed. "Logan are you ready to go home?" the brunnette blinked "I Dont know you." he whispered hoping she heard and leave him alone. She frowned but decided to ignore his statement. "please don't do this to me again..."**(AN: I wanted to end it here but didn't. My Bestie told me not to.)**

Cars were driving by, and the birds were singing their morning song. And a brunnette was just laying there not moving. If you walked by you think he was just being lazy, when in reality he was just sleepping. A middle aged women with chocolate curls, in a red dotted white dress came running to the sleeping blonde. "Zack... Zack honey wake up!" she yelled wanting to get his attention. The brunnette didn't stir or hear anything. The lady finally came to him and hovered over his lifeless form. "Zack this isn't funny sweety please wake up" she bent down an lightly shook him. "Zack wake up I'm lossing my patients..." he didn't respond and she began to panic. "ZZZZAAAACCCCKKKK!" He jumped and almost slammed his head into hers. "whats going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes and trying to recall where he was. "Honey you fell asleep in the park again and I just came to get you." he looked around, he couldn't rememeber who she was or who he was. "Who am I?" she blinked ad thought about what he asked for a minute. "Zack is this a trick or did you do something stupid to mess up your head?" the brunnette looked at her like she grew another head. "who are you and what's going on?" the lady jumped to her feet "Come with me and well have your father check you." the brunnette didn't refuse and got up and followed her. Walking to were ever she was taking him, he could tell this was a will managed place to live. Almost ever house had a paito and two floors. All the lawns were bright green like they watered the lawns every night. They were walking down Mitchell lane... Mitchell That name stuck out to him but he couldn't tell why. After turning down a street they came up to the most beautifulest house yet. The house was painted bright white, two windows on both sides. It had red shutters and a brown wooden door. There was a patio and white fence around the perimeter. They walked up the stairs and went inside the house. "Paul, honey came here please." she called and a middle aged men in a white coat came walking in to the living room. He was a blonde with the brightest blue eyes you ever seen. "What is it Susan? I was in a middle of a phone call." she frowned and glared at the man. " Paul our son says he doesn't remember us..." Paul looked at The brunnette and tried to conclude what had happened. "Zack are you lying to your mother?" the young brunnette frowned and looked at Susan. "You guys are my parents?" Paul looked concerned and walked away. "Paul where are you going our son is right here?" Paul shock his head "Give me a minute to call my friend John okay?" Susan fumed how dare he call someone when their son needed help. She started to walk after him. "Paul where not finished here!" she said as her voice started to fade as she walked down the long hallyway. the young brunnette blinked he didn't know what happened or what was going on. He wanted to know who he was and clearly this people weren't going to help him at this moment. He turned and got a better view of the place. The first thing he saw was the biggest living room in the world(or so he thought) the wall were white, the sofa and love seat were dark red; almost like blood, and their was a rug with a wooden coffee table ine the middle. There were pictures all over the place. He looked over at the fire place and something caught his eye. He walked closer wanting to get a better view. He picked it upand gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes...

** this is long... So can you guess who they are and what they say and saw? Sorry if I confused any of you but that's how I planned it. So next chapter real things are going to go down and you might be shocked. Anyways I made a Twitter and since I'm bad at updating please just sent me a tweet telling me you hate waiting and want an update. so just check my profile for more info. Okay I hope you can't guess which three I'm going to do nexted and no this two don't count so guess other three. Until nexted time.**

**-bigtimerushbtrforlife!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Oh hello there well here's that chapter I promised. Oh and sorry for any misuse of my spanish but I can only read it good not write it so... Thanks for Following and Other. **

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OCs!**

* * *

The bad thing about big cities is that the noise never goes away. Which is why the hockey player couldn't sleep throught it. Wait he couldn't sleep, he wasn't asleep to begin with. He blinked and got up, he looked around but everything was pitched black 'Whats going on?' he thought. He tried to get up but his whole body screamed in protest. He groaned and let himself fall to whatever he was laying on. He looked around again and tried to find any source of light but was meet by nothing. He didn't like the idea of being where ever he was and he want to get out of this place. Then there was a sound, it sounded like it come from above him but he wasn't so sure. Another sound but this time it sounded like footsteps. He blinked he didn't know what it was and he didn't like it. Then the sounds stop leaving him in the black silence. He tried to remember how he got here but he came up with nothing. Then a scare thought hit him, he couldn't remember who he was or where he was, even if he already thought of that. He started to panic, what if he was kidnap and they wanted to kill him. He didn't want to die even if he didn't know what for. His heart start to pound in his chest, only one thought was left and that was to get out of this place. With some encourgement and force we finally got up from what he concluded as a mattress and stode there for a minute. He started to feel around but he couldn't feel anything. He took a step and tried to feel around again. He felt something metal in his finger tips. He took another step and his leg hit something soild. He blinked he didn't know he what hit but it made a clink sound. He once again reached in front of him a was able to hold something solid in his hands. He moved his free hand and moved it with the hand that was holding the solid thing. 'I wonder what it does' he felt around, then he felt something poking out of the object. He slightly pushed it and it gave off a very bright glow, he almost drop it trying to sheild his eyes. He looked around, blinking every second trying to regain what was left of his vision. He paused and took in all of his surroundings. The place he was in looked like a small square. The walls were white but looked faded and yellowish. They're were worn out stairs leading to a bright wooden door. The thing he thought was a mattress was just a bunch of pillows and blankets. And right behind him was a night stand with the lamp, he turn on a couple of seconds ago. He didn't know why he was here but one thing for sure is that he wanted to get out of there and go home, where ever his home is. He needed to know what was happening and what was going on. He let go of the lamp and went back to the pillow thing and laided down. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted his freedom. 'Well what if you are home and this is your room?' He made a face at the voice in his head 'Oh so you think I should be here?' he waited for a response but there was only silents. He just sighed, he couldn't think of any reasons to be there. And really he was just so confused he just wanted to get out of there. He thought he was going mad when he heard those sounds from before again. The next thing he knew the wooden door slammed open. Making him jump and almost fall to the floor, which wasn't really that much space. A tall built man stood in the door frame. He wore a dirt slight ripped red plaid shirt. He had baggy pants and a scar that was on his left cheek. His hair was a nice shade a brown and his eyes were dark blue with anger. The young teen didn't know who he was but didn't dare ask beacuse he was scared the man might rip his head off. "So you finally got the nerve to listen to me huh?" the teen blinked not knowing what the man was talking about. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the teen flinched he didn't like how the man was raising his voice. He felt like punching him in the face and get out of there as quickly as possible. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE GET OUT AND DO YOUR FUCKING CHOURS!" the teen didn't move, something about the mans voice made his blood boil to the point where he didn't want to listen to him. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME... DID I STUTTER GET YOUR ASS UP THOSE FUCKING STEPS AND DO YOUR FUCKING CHOURS!" "no!" The man paused before his face turned into in unbelievable shape. "What did you just say?" the teen didn't speak but simply glared at him. "THATS IT YOU BRAT IM GOING TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER LESSON!" the hockey player jumped, he didn't like the way he said that or what he was planning to do. Forcefully, the man grab the teen by the hair and slammed him against the wall. Cleary craking something in the young mans body, but he choice to ignore it as he slammed him into the floor. "This well teach you some manners" He said as he started to undo his belt...

Woosh woosh woosh. It keeped going just woosh woosh woosh. He didn't know where it was coming from or for what reason. Just woosh woosh woosh, he was a little tired of hearing it. Woosh woosh woosh, he should make it stop but he couldn't tell what it was. He opened his eyes and tried to located the sound, woosh woosh woosh. He looked up and saw something spinning. Woosh woosh woosh it went but it was going really fast. It gave of a smooth brezze, woosh woosh woosh. He closed his eyes trying to block out the sound but he couldn't, all he hears is the woosh woosh woosh. He sighed and just tried to sleep. Knock knock, he blinked he didn't know who that was. "Come in" he said and tried to sit up but his chest refused to go more then two inches off the bed. "Hey adrián are you alright?" The door slowly opened to reveal a ten year old girl with raven hair and brown eyes. Her skin was caramel and her eyes shines with a certain glow, which he couldn't place. She was wearing bright blue jeans and a fade pink t-shirt. "Adrián are you okay, estas bien?" he blinked "I'm sorry what?" She frowned and looked at him. "are you messing with me?" he shook his head. She looked down at her feet then looked up at him. "Mama adrián esta enfermo!" "QUE?" a voice yelled back. Then more voices started to talk and yell back at the girl. She just stode there until a pack of people stared to pile into the room. Every single one of them was firing question at 30 mph and he couldn't understand what they where saying. "HEY QUIET!" the small room went silent. A middle aged man stepped towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hijo estas bien?" he blinked at him "I don't know what you are saying." There was gasping and dios mío to go around the room. Some people were crying and others were to shooked to speak. He didn't recognize anybody at all and it started to scare him. " Adrián hijo stop this at once por favor." he didnt respond but just simply casted his eyes down in shame. He sighed and keeped his head down as the people around him talk or cried. He didnt like this one bit he couldn't remember anyone or who he was or what they were saying. He felt someone pull him away from the adults and let them drag him somewhere else. He saw the little girl who had came in the room before. They walked down a hallway and out the front door or back door. There was an old shed and an apple tree. The grass was green and there was a beautiful garden near the right corner of the squared yard. It was breathe taking, the girl took him inside the shed. The place had been arranged to be a bedroom, It was as if two people shared the room. The room was split in half and it kinda seemed like a small apartment but there was only so little space. Two beds were out off to the corner of the room, across from it was two dressers with on full length mirror. There was a small kitchen in the right side of the room were the door was. And to the left was a small living room with another door to the side between the couch and the nearest bed. The ten year old sat him down on the small couch and looked at him. He blinked but didn't say anything, "Who are you?" she questioned. She didn't think this was her brother, this person may look like her brother but it isn't him. "I don't know" he said, it was true he couldn't remember anything. She looked at him for a minute and sighed, "I'm Victoriá but you can call me Vix." He frowned "Vix why?" she laughed "Adrián calls me that... Well you do but I-" "don't think I'm Adrián?" she nodded. "look I may not know who I am but everyone else... Even you, think I'm adrián." He paused to think about what he wanted to say next. "Im going to do everything I can to be the person I was before, I'll try and I promise you make you happy and not leave you again." Vix started to cry and hugged her brother. she smiled, he may not remember anything but he was Adrián, the same guy that always tried to keep her smiling...

She flipped throught the channels and looked at the time again. She really couldn't believe that they weren't home yet. They said they would be back today but they still hadn't come. It been nearly four hours seens she's been waiting for them. she sighed maybe their stuck in traffic. She doubted it because her big brother was driving and he always takes a shortcut to avoid it. She checked her phone, nothing just like ten minutes ago. She throw the remote on the coffee table an gave up. She got up and went to the kitchen, she checked the clock again, she was getting really irratated right now. One more minute and then she hunt them down and kill them herself. hmm maybe then the cops well have a real reason to put here away. She laughed to herself but then stopped as she heard a knock on the door. She frowned, the guys never knocked before all they did was walk right in. She got up and went to the door,"If this is a trick I'm going t-" she froze when she say the police officers standing there. "Excuse me but is your mommy home?" the officer to the right said. She glared " what do you cops want now... And I'm home alone so whatever you havv to say you can spill it before I slam the door in your face," the policeman looked at eachother before nodding. "There as been an accident off in dalney city about two cities from here..." the policeman paused for a reaction but all he got was an irratated girl. "and your point is?" "Big Time Rush members Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond are missing..." She pouted and stared at them. All she can think about was what happened to her brother and who did this. "what about-" "Kendall knight was found died at the scene of the accident" her jaw dropped and she froze. Tears started to build in her eyes and she tried to not let them fall. She couldn't believe this.. How could her brother... The same brother who promised her he would never leave just die. "Katie can you h-" froze when she saw the officers and Katie in the doorway. She frowned and looked at Katie, but what she saw broke her. "Katie are you okay?" she moved closer to her little girl and pulled her into a hug. "Mom... They... now... Gone!" Katie broke down in tears and Sobs and slowly droppe to the floor. "What going?" " We have some information on your kids." The red head mother looked at them with fear and concern...

** Okay that was something and if you still haven't figure out whose who then don't worry it won't take long before it's reveled. Oh and have you guys figure out who did it if not here's a hint: he's darked skined and barley any hair. Yeah not much of a hint but don't worry I'm going to start eliminating people off the list so play close attention in katie's part of the nexted time.**

**-bigtimerushbtrforlife!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I follow my dreeeeeeeaaaaams you think it they were nightmare the way they screeeaaam I'll make them belieeeee- Oopps this is not American idol...**

**Moon:Hey yeah I bet everyone wants to kill me.**

Kendall:BUT don't because Moon gots a new chapter.

Moon:I'm so sorry it took forever to update but schools is serously taking up all my time. However a friend of mine is helping me orginize when I should write my stories so I'll get better at that.

Carlos:ANYWAY HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Logan: oh and thank you Lucy Case, SaltTahneeBran, and I guess Moon's big fan SiFiWarriorGirlKoganFan for reviews, Following, and other.

Moon:Oh and one more thing... Special thanks to Lucy Case for pointing out something I didn't notice before.

James: AND ALSO THANKS YOU BTRandHoA FOR The BOOKCOVER.

Kendall:WOOHOO THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FROM ALL OF US HERE!(my laptop is acting weird so I can't put up the cover today but I will)

**Moon:I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (maybe I do... JK :D)**

Logan:she wish she did!

Moon:I ONLY OWN MY OCs!

Carlos:(in advance sorry for typos)

* * *

She smiled, he may not remember anything, but he was Adrián, the same guy that always tried to keep her smiling. "So do you mind telling me a little about yourself?" He asked with a small glint of happiness. She took a deep breathe and moved away from adrián. She wasn't sure he was ready to hear about all of this. She couldn't keep it to herself because he will find out later.

Slowly debating she looked him straight in the eye and said "I don't think I should tell you about myself right now..." he blinked, he wondered what made her not talk about herself. He slightly turned his head to the side and looked at her. The look sent chills down her spine, she looked away and stared at the tv. Breaking the silence "okay fine but can you atleast tell me about... Me?" Victoria smiled and got up and stood infront of the tv. "You are Adrián Flóres, birthday April the eleventh, you are the third oldest, and you live here with me-"

"WOAH hold on... My birthday is in April?" Victoria laughed and Adrián just looked at her in confusion. "what's so funny?" he asked? but he could tell that she wasn't going to stop for a while. "Is that it... Thats all you care about... your birthday and not how old you are?" he blinked, he honestly didn't think about his age. "How old am I then?" He said with a smile.

Victoria twirled around and twirled again and softly giggled, she stopped and looked at Adrián "your eighteen" his smiled faded and he jumped to his feet "WHAT?" he reacted as if a little kid was told Santa wasn't sudden outburst made Victoria fall and her smile faded. "Yeah, but don't you feel happy that your a grown up?" Adrián started to pace and think about what she just said. He wanted to run far away from Victoria and her family. But he knew he couldn't because he made a promise. Victoria looked up at him.

She didn't want him to leave not after not seeing him for three month. She sighed and just sat there on the floor and waited fot Adrián to calm down. He relaxed a little and sat back down. "Do you mind telling me more...". Victoria happily told him about their family and everything she knew about him. But what she keep to herself was a secret that could hurt the both of them.

* * *

He picked it up and gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a gun of some sort. He didn't know why it was there but he didn't have a good feeling about it at all. "ZACK honey?" He quickly put the gun back and moved away from it.

He turned just about the same time Susan came in the living room. "Honey are you okay sweetie?" He nodded his head and made his away over to her. She smiled and softly run her fingers through his hair. "Zack don't worry your father well soon help you out okay?" the brunnette nodded and just stood there and looked at her.

"Oh why don't I take you to your room so that you can relaxe." she started to walk out of the living room and up the stairs. Zack followed quietly trying not to be to loud. Susan walked down a long hall and then turned left, right into another long hall. She stopped infront of a black door and turned to him. "Well there you go, now I'll call you when dinner is ready... Oh and your father might call you before then, alright?"

Zack just looked at her then slowly nodded, Susan smiled and walked away to go prepare dinner. He looked at his door before he took a deep breathe and opened the door. His jaw dropped, his room was a complete mess. It's like a tornado and hurrican hit it and add a weird smell to the air. He was a little scared to go in, he couldn't help but think that he knows somebody just as mess as this. He shook his thought away and went inside. Everything was everywhere, he couldn't tell which pile his bed was under.

He walked around but was so digusted that he gave up and decided to clean his room instead. Even if his body screamed at him to stop, he couldn't because he didn't want to sleep in this mess. What seemed like forever he finally cleaned his room. His bed was near a big glass window, across from it is a desk with a fish tank. He didn't now how but the fish were still alive. A skate boared hanged on the left side of the door.

He smiled and went over to his bed to lay down. When he looked at his ceiling he saw a large poster of a girl on a motorcycle. He frowned, he wondered if it has always been there or if it was a joke. He frowned even more, he got up and grabbed a stepping stool to reach the poster. With no luck he grab the closest thing, a shoe, and through it a the poster.

It created a hole and it brought a smile to his lips. He jumped with everything in him and grabbed the small stripe that hung out. He pulled and the whole poster came down. He rolled up the poster, he didn't care if it was supposed to be there, he just didn't want some weird lady to stare at. He went back to his bed to get the sleep he wanted.

But he knew that he couldn't because his 'father' needed to talk to him. Knock knock. Well speak of the devil. The door opened to reveal Paul in a white lab coat, "Zack, me and your mother talked and we decided that I do some test." He paused before he continued, " but since I can already tell... Son, You have amnesia and we'll be here to help you get your memories back." Zack could have guessed if he had amnesia too.

Paul sighed and reached in his pocket of his lab coat and took out a small book. "Here you are son, this is a small photo album that your mom has." Paul walked over to Zack and gave him the small album. "I know it may not be much but don't tear it or break it okay", Zack nodded. After Paul left, Zack opened the book to find a picture of a family of seven. Susan and Paul were in the back in eachothers arms. Five kids seat in the front, all dressed up in nice clothes and fancy shoes. There were three boys and two girls, it looked like they all seat down by age.

The smallest looked about four, and the oldest looked about twenty. He didnt know which one was him. Spending an hour before dinner he got to know his family. Second oldest of five, his sibilings are Jade, Kevin, Willow, Erik, and little Stacy(1). After seeing all this pictures he can tell that everyone we close. But the thing that stode out to him was the pain in his eyes in every picture. It didn't matter that he was smiling, he can tell that something was off.

* * *

"This well teach you some manners" He said as he started to undo his belt. He wrapped the belt around his fists and used the belt buckle to hit the teen in the back. A scream of agony fell from the teens lips as he tried to fight the man. "DONNY please leave Miles alone,"said a high pitched, southern accent voice. Both males turned to see a middle aged women standing on top of the stairs. She was a dirty blond haired girl with bouncy curls. She wore a simple blue T-shirt with faded worn out jeans. Her skin was white toned and she was thin and little.

"Haley get back up stairs?" she didnt move, she glared at Donny. "Im not going anywhere until ya leave my baby alone." Donny grew madder but he let Miles go because he didn't want to argue with her. "Now honey get back upstairs and finish your dinner." Donny moved away from Miles and went upstairs. "Oh my poor baby are ya alright?" she asked in sugar sweet voice, Miles slightly smiled and nodded his head. She smiled and grabbed his arm and picked him up. She softly pulled him up stairs, where the light blinded him temporary.

She pulled him into the kitchen and made him sit in a wooden stool. She went to a cabinet and grabbed painkillers. "Here ya go sweetie take two n' don't forget to take some befor' bed okay". Miles nodded and swallowed the pills down with the water Haley gave him. "thanks..." she frowned and gave Miles a look, "ar' ya feelin' alright honey or ar' ya just messin' with me again?" She giggled and walked over to the stove to check on a pot. Miles just sat there and tried to think about who she was and why was he here.

"So ar' ya goin' to answer me or not?" Haley looked at Miles again but this time she was worried that Donny did a number on him. "DONNY! WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YA DO TO MY BOY?" Miles jumped slightly. "WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Donny asked as he came into the kitchen. Haley glared at him and pointed a finger at him acussingly "Donny I know ya did somethin' to my boy and it ain't gonna fix it self so just confess Now or sleep on the couch tonight, so choose!"

Donny frowned and shook his head, "I can't believe you would blame the boys stupidity on me." "Dont call my boy stupid, it's your fault why his pretendin' not to know me." Donny frowned and turned his attention to Miles who was just staring back at the couple. "Now boy you better not be messin' with your mama or I swear I'm-" "ya'll do nothing cus I won't allow it at all." They bickered for ten minute before Donny just gave up and left. "Miles do you remember who I am?" Miles thought before he shook his head. Haley Frowned, How can her own son forget her.

"Miles Sweetie I'm your mama, Have been for eighteen years now." Miles once again shook his head. Clearly not knowing what she was talking about. She sighed "O' boy know I have to teach ya all over again." it's like raising him to be his old self again, Haley can help but feel that Miles wasn't the same boy she raised. But it didn't mean she wasn't going to reteach him everything again. Maybe this time she can teach him to be braver... Or at least stand up for him self.

* * *

The red head mother looked at them with fear and concern. " we don't mean to upset you but we came to report an accident". She didn't like the sound of that espically when her baby girl was sobbing. "we found a red convertible off in Dalney city about two cities from here,Big Time Rush member Kendall Knight was found died at the scene of the accident,Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond are reported missin-"

"Wait, are you saying that my babys are gone?" Jennifer couldn't take this. She couldn't bring her self to believe the words coming from the police officer. "were very sorry to tell you this b-" she once again interupted "how do you know it's them?" The cops exchanged a look before looking back at her. "We found this wallet in the pocket of the only body in the car." he pulled out a ragged old leather wallet and handed it to Jennifer. She took it, she opened it and felt tears in her eyes. There was Kendalls driver license and his photo of him and the guy with her and Katie.

Katie, she looked at her only to find that she was looking at the wallet in horror. "Is this all you found?" the officer shook his head and pulled out plastic bags. Each with a different item, James lucky comb, Carlos helmet, and Logan scientific calculater. She let the tears fall and silently sobbed while she held Katie in her arms.

The officers took it as a sign to go so the put all the stuff away,even the wallet and left. Only one thought ran through both of there minds. What are they supposted to do know?

* * *

She frowned but decided to ignore his statement. "please don't do this to me again..." she couldn't take this anymore. She got up and went to look for the doctor to release her brother so that they can leave. When she opened the door, she nearly crashed into the nurse. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there" the nurse rolled her eyes and walked past her to Logan. Sophie heard her mumble something but she couldn't tell what she said. "So whose ready to go"

Sophie jumped when she heard the doctors voice right behind her. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you." she shook her head and the doctor walk past her. The doctor and nurse quickly took off the wires attached to Logans arms and slowly took off the bandges on his face. "Now Logan this might sting a little." RRRIIIPPP "AAAAAHHHHH" he glared at the nurse who just ripped the thing off his face like it was no big deal. "Nurse Paige PLEASE be careful." Nurse Paige just shrugged and proceeded to rip the bandges off logans face.

Ten painful minutes later the bandges were all gone. "Logan, we tried everything we could to repair your face but-" "Can I just get a mirror please?" Logan didn't know why but he just wanted to hold a mirror in his hands and stare at himself. The nurse grabbed the small mirror she had in her pocket and gave it to him. Logan slowly brought the mirror infront of his face and gasped. He didn't know why but his face look to perfect to be real. Heck it looked like a model should have his face.

The only thing that stood out was this big scare on his face. It ran all the way from his right eyebrow to his neck. He moved his hand and touched his face, he now knew that it wasn't a dream or plastic. Sophie on the other hand was just shocked to see that her brother didn't recognize himself. "okay, Logan your going to have to take some pain killer for your injuries. And your going to need crutches for a while..." Logan ignored him and stared at his scar, he slowly traced it with his finger.

"When you were brought here, your face was completely covered in blood... We weren't sure if it was your or someone else's." Logan nodded his head and put the mirror down. He looked at the red headed girl and felt bad for her. He could tell that she didn't get any sleep and that she been crying. Sophie noticed the stare and looked up at him, she wanted to cry. She smiled and moved towards him, "hey, you okay?" he asked with sincerity. She nodded, she turned to the doctor "can we go now?"

The doctor nodded and shot the nurse a look before he walked away. The nurse came around with a wheel chair and helped Logan get on it. They wheeled Logan to the front desk, where they got the crutches for him to use. They even got the painkillers he's going to have to take for the month. They wheeled Logan all the way to Sophie's small car, after finally settling in, they slowly made there way home. Sophie just smiled while Logan just stared out the window and looked at the different cars.

There was alot of tension in the air but Sophie didn't know how to put it at ease. Atleast that what she thought until, "Who are you really?" Sophie sighed. 'this again really' she thought but she answered "I'm your twin Sophie." Logan look his gaze from the window and looked at her. "I knew that... I meant what type of person are you?" Sophie thought about the question and then came to a stop on a red light. "I'm just a girl who misses her brother because his been gone for a whole month," technically she wasn't lying.

Logan nosed his head and turned his attention to the outside world. The car once again moved towards it destination, "Were nineteen years old and we moved out of our parents house when we were seventeen." she paused and glance at him. He seemed unfazed by what she said so she keeped going. "you work at a super market while I go to school... I didn't want to, but you didn't want me to throw away my dreams... You said if I put my mind to it then anything was possible..." she came to another red light.

She turned to Logan, " You always wanted to be a photographer... But you want to pay for my school so that i could be an actress..." She looked down and turned back the the road. It seems like no matter what she said, she not going to get his attention. A silence went on for about a good five minutes, "Was I any good?" she smiled and nodded. "Any good, you could be a professional." they both laughed and the tension between them vanished. They talked, small talk, all the way to their home.

The small car pulled in to a small old, bricked, house on the corner or cherry street and gold lane. Logan looked up at and frowned, "what up?" Sophie asked worried that her brother may not want to be there at all. Logan shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing it's just that I imagined the house... Bigger?" she laughed "Just get inside Logan." He nodded and left Sophie outside to collect her thought. He might not be the same but she can try to get him back. She took out the card she had in her pocket and looked at it. Roque Records studios. L.A. California. She remembered when that guy gave it to her, if only she can thank him now.

** (1)The order of the kids in the photo and their age.**

Moon:UM... well that was something.

Logan: And people really think about who it is. It may not be the person your thinking about.

Carlos: Maybe you should just tell the good people who it is already.I don't like keeping secrets.

Kendall:Yeah and why did i have to die... You broke my family!

Moon:*rolls eyes*Kendall maybe you should read it again... if your wondering about the remake of my other story What I Don't Understand please be patient. I been working on it and it will be up... Hopefully before this year ends.

Moon:Almost forgot HAPPY THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO BIG TIME RUSH! Yes it been three years seen those four idiots on a tour bus were discovered.

James: HEY I'm not an idiot. I'm the face.

Moon:What would life be like now without them... No I can't imagine it either.

Carlos: Moon will try to update next week... or the week after that.

Logan: Moon promises not to go longer then that.

BTR:Okay until next time.

Logan: hopefully she won't kill us off until then... Right?

***~*~Moon out~*~***(new cover new signout)


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon:Story story STORY :).**

Carlos: Another CHAPTER WOOHOO!.

Kendall:finally the people have waited forever for this.

Logan:yea yea just do it already.

Carlos: WAIT lets thank Lucy Case and SiFiWarriorGirlKoganFan for reviewing!

Moon: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. I ONLY OWN MY OCs!

James:(in advance sorry for typos)

* * *

There were times like this that he would enjoy the peace and quite. But today he didn't pay any attention to it. He focuse was on a girl who was running quickly to a studio in anger. He silently laughed to him self because he recognizes her as Katie knight. There was nodoubt in his mind that she found out and she gone to find them. Even if it meant to find the person who did it, he laughter turn to a menacing laugh. He thought is was cute how she acted almost like her brother.

Then he stop laughing because he didn't like how Kaite acts alot like Kendall. It made him angry that he couldn't get rid of her too. He knew that she would eventually find out and he would be sent to prison for who knows how long. He growled, he didn't want his plans to be ruined just because of a little girl who didn't know how to keep her nose out of other people bussiness. He had a death grip on the wheel just by the thought that Kaite would figure it out. He shook his head because he well not allow it, he going to make sure that she never finds a thing. His smile grew, an idea formed in his head, he knew what he had to do but his going to need his assistants help. He watched as his prey walk away from none other then Hawk Records. He once again laughed because she actually thought that the person who got rid of her brothers was Hawk.

His smile faded, maybe he had nothing to worry about. If she thought it was Hawk then maybe it will be a long time until she knows. But by then his plan would have worked and he wouldn't have to worry at all. He was ripped away from his thought as his phone rang. Cursing to himself he grab his phone and looked at it. Great he thought, it was his boss, the one who paid him for his plans. He answered as he listen to the masked voice on the other end of the call. He groaned with annoyance as his boss yelled and then hanged up. He may not know who the person is but he didn't question it. He rolled his eyes as he started the car and drove away.

**Moon:Short yeah I know but at least it gave you some info on who it is. And before you all complain I never chose hawk first because it seemed to easy. Know we have three mystery people so you can guess. Don't worrie one of them well be reveled in the next chapter. So thank you for reading if your a first time reader. And if your not then thanks for sticking with me. Now that we got some boring stuff out of the way. Let go to Two years into the future.**

Carlos: but I don't want to go.

Moon: your going even if you don't like it Carlitos

*~*~Moon out~*~*


	6. Notices

**AN:This is not a new chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who were waiting along time but someone hacked my laptop and put a virus. So everything is gone. I was so lucky that I put everything on backup but the computer dude said it could be a while before we can get the files. Again I'm so sorry for making you wait and telling you to wait more but I don't have a choice. Luckly I had the next chapter finished on my phone so I'll put that up tommorrow but after that you guys have to wait. Again I know that nobody like a Hiatus but I have to do it. Thanks so much for being with me.**

***~*~Moon out~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go... NEW CHAPTER!**

Logan:Thanks Chey21, SiFiWarriorGirlKoganFan, and Lucy Case for reviewing!

Moon: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH. I ONLY OWN MY OCs!

Kendall:(in advance sorry for typos)

* * *

This was not how she wanted to spent her day. But she really didn't have a choice did she. This was like being taken by a dragon and waiting for it to eat you. This was torture. Maybe if she thought of a way to escape then she wouldn't have to explain to her mom why they had to leave. She looked around but found nothing. There no way she getting out of this.

"Okay you brat what did you do to the Jennifers this time?" She jumped at the voice and glared. Bitters turned the lights from her to him, and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Look they asked for it when they talked shit about Jenna" Katie just rolled her eyes and pushed her chair a little back.

Bitters just sighed "Katie you have to stop this. I know you miss them but your not Kendall." Katie jumped at his words and stood, her whole body shook with anger. She slammed her hands on the wooden table and gave Bitters a death glare. "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS. YOU KNOW NOTHING"

She moved away and left. The last thing she wanted to hear was Bitters mentioning her brothers. She walked out to the pool and stopped. It was a beautiful day... Well a great day for a prank. She smiled at the some of the ideas she could do. She spotted her friends and went over.

"She alive. And to think bitters ate her. What happen?" She just laughed and sat down next to Jenna and rolled her eyes. She looked at Tyler and Kyle who seat across from her. "Not funny and nothing happen." Both guys laughed and laughed some more. She just turned and looked at Jenna. "you okay?" she asked, Jenna just nodded her head.

"You know sometimes I wonder how your mom let's you walk out the door dressed like that." Katie looked at Jenna confused. She stood up and looked at how she dressed. She had a simple black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and biker boots. Her hair was dark but not black and she wore colorful highlights(1).

"What I look fine?" Katie looked at Jenna again. But she just laughed and shook her head. "I'm just messing with you, you look good." she smiled and pulled Katie into a hug. Jenna was a perky brunnette, who was small and alittle to smart. Her dream is to be a singer and an actress. She had green and gold eyes and she was sometimes quiet. But the thing that gets on katies nerves is that the Jennifers always ran their mouths.

And anybody who does what they do, does a number on Katie. She pulled away from Jenna and looked over to the guys. "Okay enough laughing. Now let's plan are next big prank." Kaite smiled. "Katie we can't. If Bitters finds out he'll kick you out and we don't want you to leave." Her smile fade, she looked at Jenna.

"He can't kick me out and I could care less on what happens to me." she looked over at Tyler and Kyle trying to get them to agree with her. "Kaite just go home and well talk about this later." Kyle got up and left. She sighed but nodded, her mom could be home worrying about her. She said goodbye and started walking back to the apartment.

When she came face to face with the door to 2J, she couldn't make her self open it. The place just wasn't the same without them. She sighed and finally went inside, she looked at the living room and expected a bouncing Carlos and a glaring James who were playing a video game. She looked to the table and expected to see a homework doing Logan and her big brother trying to convence the smart teen to do another plan he came up with. She also looked at the kitchen and again expected to see her mom cooking away and making Carlos another round of corndogs.

But like everyday she was meet with lonelyness and nothing. She walked over to her moms door only to hear the soft cries of her mom. If she cared enough she would have asked what was wrong. But like everyother time she knew the answer. Nothing is the same without them. Everything is just slowly falling apart until there's nothing left.

She walked out of the apartment because she didn't want to stay there anymore. Who would when the whole room made you all depressed. She couldn't stand staying in there beside going to sleep. Well then now what? She thought. She stode for a moment then remembered the letter she got the other day. From who, who knew but she still had it in her back pocket. She took it out and looked at it.

She opened it and saw a couple of pictures fall out and a letter. She was about to pick up the pictures when her phone went off. She took it out and groan when she saw the caller. "What?" she ask as the person on the other end lost it. "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU, GET YOUR ASS TO THE STUDIO NOW!" she growled and ended the call.

She quickly grabbed everything and put it back in the envelope. She ran as fast as she could to Rocque Records until she ran into someone in the lobby. She groaned in fustration, she wanted to pull her hair out but she knew she couldn't. She looked at the moron who ran into her, only to see Camille getting up.

She shook her head and got up too. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Katie said as she looked around to make sure Bitters wasn't around. "Sorry Katie I wasn't paying attention... Hey don't you have to be somewhere?" Katie frowned as she tried to figure out what she meant. "yeah the studio, I'll see you later". Seens the guys went missing Camille was one of the few who took it the hardest. She just sigh as she walked out and left a frowning brunnette.

Camille looked around one time and quickly walked to the nearest closet. She took her phone out and called the number she knew to well. "What now can't you wait until after I finish a meeting?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look you told me to keep an eye on her and I did... she on her way to the studio." "WHAT I THOUGHT SHE QUIT"

"No she didn't she's on her way right now." Their was some ruffling before the voice came back. "Okay look just get her alone so that I can have her... Taken care of." Camille didn't like the way the person said that but she didn't have a say in this. "Fine but don't hurt her okay?"

The voice laughed "I won't hurt a single hair on her head".Their was some coughing before the call died. She just really hope everything is going to be okay. She just wants this to be over.

* * *

**(1) this is from an episode of ICarly when Carly is forced to live with her granddad. So she becomes a punk. Yeah just imagine what she wore and bam there's older Katie **

**Anyway hope this was okay. When I wrote this, I was trying to get it going but my brain wouldn't let me write Katie so I tried but yea. Oh now you guys know something. And yes Camille is part of it so guess away. And no some of you are off in this guessing game. Keep trying but your getting close. Anyway if you read my notice then you know this story is going on Hiatus. IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD but still. **

**Carlos: What's going to happen with us**

**Logan: Yeah I don't want to die**

**Kendall: Guys shut up and let her talk**

**James: Um she left...**

**Moon: Still here but you guys are going to stay in my basement until i get the call**

**Carlos: I don't like the dark**

**Logan: We're going to die**

**Kendall: *rolleyes* Let's go *Guys follow***

**Moon:Well hope you guys keep trying to figure this out. Oh and if it's confusing then tell me so that I can fix it okay. Love you guys and stay with me okay.**

***~*~Moon out~*~***


End file.
